SoulSearching 2: Greatest Expressions of Love
by CharismaHarmony
Summary: Hinata began to face a complicated web of love and preconceived marriage during her teenage years. Do you think Hinata should end up with Neji? Or the amnesiac Sasuke? Or can Naruto's growing fondness conquer her heart once and for all? And what about Gaa
1. Prologue

**Soul-Searching 2: Greatest Expressions of Love **

**Standard Disclaimer Apply**

Summary: Hinata, a Chunnin began to face a complicated web of love and preconceived marriage at the most turbulent time of her life - her teenage years. Hinata?

Author's Note: All of the characters in SoulSearching will be retained. Sanate continues to play a major role in Hinata's life. Unfortunately, Gaara won't be appearing a lot (kazekages can't travel outside of their Villages). Shame really.

* * *

**Prologue **

Weirdness galore in the unexploited forests of Fire Country as it showcased the ultra-clean capital buried in it – the shinobi village of Leaf, being the largest and most developed Villages in the world. The geographical phenomenon of the Country itself is breathtaking.

Although facing a massive shift in human labour and rising conflicts between countries of the north, Fire had stood its ground with the newly-appointed Godaime. And also the fresh new talents of Konoha is to be reckon with.

All of the Rookies are now Chunnin, except for Neji, who's a jounin and Naruto, sadly still a Genin.

It was 3 months after Rescue Gaara mission. And frankly, it had suddenly become one of the many missions that had been set-aside in their minds.

Naruto had came back from a highly confidential mission with two very injured comrades: Sakura and Sai. Hinata noticed his glum expression and occasional self-mumblings. Naruto looked weary, tired… and defeated.

Hinata's heart clenched to see him like that. She reached out to him, and he willingly accepted her comfort and words of wisdom.

As time passes, Naruto stares at Hinata fondly, even though he still has a crush on Sakura.

* * *

Neji's expression was stoic. It wasn't out of place nor odd for him. However, it was certainly a surprise for his teammates and sensei when he came to Bonfire Night Festival with a smile on his face. He was a benign presence to be around; a complete change.

When asked about it, he retaliated by saying, "Who said people can't change?"

Lee was grinning broadly at Neji's statement and took up a cup of sake instead or green tea, wishing to celebrate this honourable moment. Ten Ten panicked and smacked the cup away from Lee. Unfortunately, he was too quick and held it out of reach, playfully lecturing Ten Ten on her attitude.

Neji remembered standing at the doorway of Hinata's class and listening to her lecturing on a young ninja on his destructive behavior. Neji knew Hinata would never lecture unless he was putting himself in danger. As he began listening to their conversation, he came to realize that Hinata's scolding was purely of best intentions.

"Kaeda, let me ask you," Hinata said softly but firmly, "What's right in having a bad attitude?"

_The young boy no older than 8 ceased his fidgeting and sulking; Neji recognized him as the awful troublemaker of the Academy. He makes fun of everyone and it doesn't give him kudos that he's one of the top students in he Academy with his bad attitude._

_Hinata continued, with hands folded on her lap. "Bad attitudes stalls us in life whereas having a right attitude not only liberates us, but it is contagious to everyone. People feed on positive energy and stay away from negativeness. Frankly, no one likes being around people that constantly puts them down._

"_Kaeda," Hinata said softly, " we have a choice for our attitudes everyday…"_

Neji finally found some aspect in his life that he could control; even better, he can choose to present himself to people the way he wanted.

That night, he witnessed a total change in Lee's attitude as Ten Ten snatched the drink away from the #1 Taijutsu user. She gulped the sake down and then hiccupped with the prettiest shade of pink freckled on her cheeks.

Lee was speechless as he gaze down and seemed to look at Ten Ten for the first time. Ten Ten got her wish, and tilted her head, waiting for a kiss. Still in his dazed daydream, Lee made no movement, but stared dumbly at Ten Ten, his mouth slightly parted.

Ten Ten opened her eyes, fuming and embarrassed, turning into an even deeper shade of pink when she saw Lee gaping at her like a goldfish. She pushed the cup at Lee, in turn shoving him to the ground while she made a run for it.

Neji has to admit that he had never seen Ten Ten prettier as she had let hr hair down.

* * *

Hinata, Ino and Kiba missed the nighttime festival as they headed out of Fire's borders to search for one of Konoha's missing ninja who failed to return after he was given a mission to deliver a message of utmost importance to Earth Country.

Tsunade assembled the team on this A-rank mission: retrieve the scroll and the body. It was a last minute dispatch, and the three Chunnin had little time to pack. Kiba didn't even bring Akamaru; he drugged him and left Akamaru in his sister, Hana's care.

But well, it takes lots of dosage to tranquilized a large dog, and being the responsible pet owner, Kiba did not have the heart to feed Akamaru too much. So, Akamaru was really angry and almost mowed Kiba down for his unwise decision if Ino and Hinata didn't stop him.

The pet owner and the dog reconciled and Ino still shivered a little at the experience of possessing the dog just for a little while. Akamaru was so difficult to control and he was a pet for chrissakes!

Hinata, Ino, Kiba and Akamaru set off to Earth, although they had a sneaky suspicion that the messenger did not even made it to Earth Country and believed that he was held captive or possibly died during the mission.


	2. Chapter 1

**Soul Searching 2: Greatest Expressions of Love**

**Standard Disclaimer Apply**

Summary: Hinata, a Chunnin began to face a complicated web of love and preconceived marriage at the most turbulent time of her life - her teenage years. Hinata?

Author's Note: Yamato's not dead. He's such an awesome dude and also he has the replication of Shodaime's genes. And I'm really sorry for the long update. I have heavy church activites and plenty of assessments that kept me rather busy. I'm all yours for now. :)

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Kiba whistled, signaling the others to follow his lead. The three had traveled to Swamp Country.

"The second major stage of wetland construction and already birds have been taking advantage of new fishing and frogging grounds. The extensive areas of shallow water are well vegetated along the edges with native sedge species," Ino said while they were at the outskirts of Swamp Country. She seemed very knowledgeable about the geographical landscape of the swampy area, Kiba thought. However, there were birds then.

_The place of wild wings and swampy things…_ Kiba half-muttered. For the whole morning, he had heard nothing but wings beating above him. Not even a bird in sight.

The three had been here, legs caked with mud, the murky water rose to knee-level as they dropped down to the ground to 'get dirty' and start searching for the body.

They had intercepted the thieves halfway through Swamp Country, but the messenger was nowhere to be found. So, Kiba had bundled them up along with the scroll on Akamaru's bag and shipped them off to Tsunade.

_Let Morino Ibiki deal with them_, Kiba smirked unconsciously. Not even noticing the steadying splashes of paddles nearing him, Kiba's nose was suddenly trained on a very distinctive but familiar smell.

"What's up, Kiba?" Ino wadded towards her boyfriend.

He shushed her by producing a sibilant 'ss-h' sound whilst bringing his hand up. He knew this smell.

Ino frowned at her boyfriend's curt answer. "What's wrong, Kiba?" she pressed. Ino just wanted her boyfriend to turn around, so she could read him better. Now, he had his back turned on her and his immobility frustrated her.

From afar, Hinata ceased her movement through the swampy forest area. With her Byakugan activated, she could see something hurtling from a mass off dark thunderclouds towards them. The creature was with off-colour wings stained in splashes of faint skin-colour and dark pigmentation. And there was another colour.

The colour of dried blood.

"E-Heough---" Hinata gasped. She was so focus on making out what the 'thing' was and completely miscalculated the distance of travel and the time of its approach.

There was no time to warn her teammates!

Being the only one oblivious to the danger entering the vicinity, Ino took a few steps towards Kiba. Suddenly, something hard and sticky fell onto her head. It slid off her hanging tresses of her fringe and Ino's eyes went round in shock.

It was a couple of savagely chopped off fingers! 

Before she even had time to splutter out a string of curses, she felt a huge impact on her stomach as she was physically shoved back against her will. Ino had little time to register, however, she was glad that Kiba had done so, because a large object wrapped in a boulder-like shape percolated through the string of twisted spines called branches and thin multi-layered canopies and finally stopped as gravity willed.

The collision of ground and the object was so brutal that it sent waves over the soft lands.

Seeing stars and splotches of light, Ino adjusted her eyes into Kiba's needle-like eyes. Till now, she still wondered how Kiba could be so selfless. Even though Kiba did shove her back, he purposely turned around with his arm around her waist and let himself land on the mud and dirt while she lay atop him.

Kiba sat up and held Ino close to him, surveying the creature in front of them. In a tangle of legs, Ino thought Kiba was so romantic and wanted to reward him with a kiss when she noticed his arm stiffen.

"Kiba?" Ino inquired.

The creature stirred.

_So, he's still alive…_Kiba bared his fangs at _him._ Ino followed Kiba's gaze and then she knew, though not entirely; she knew there was a new enemy and 'it' was right in front of them.

Quick, detached splashes were heard from behind them. Running became a lot easier when the water level was low.

"Air Palm Thrust!" Hinata cried as she jumped over them with hands outstretched.

The creature unfolded his wings blearily, but was then immediately met with two blasts of air balls at too close a distance. He was flung back by the power. Met with this sort of attack, the creature had no choice but to muster up all his strength left to fight one last match.

His eyes saw red and his vision blurred. He was heavily wounded, but he persisted and regained control of the power of the Cursed Seal.

"It will be your last…" he said and smirked with his eyes closed.

The smirk became an important indicator of his identity to Ino. She became infuriated and stood up quickly, eyes blazing with contempt and fury.

Before she was up on her feet, she was thrown back again, this time without soft landing. Hinata barely dodged, but she managed and pulled Kiba along too, away from the speedy attack.

Unexpectedly, the creature switched courses and in a split second turned towards the duo. Hinata desperately pushed Kiba away as he was standing firmly in front of Hinata to receive the attack. Kiba was utterly surprise when his face fell flat into the mud.

Hinata, however, was not so fortunate. The creature's extended claws caught her and intend to rip her heart out, but all it did was procured a handful of cloth. Hinata jumped away defensively and prayed thanks that she always had her overcoat on.

Even though exhausted from the demanding task, Hinata began the incantation of a new jutsu.

"Ce-" Hinata wasn't fast enough.

In mere seconds, she was on the ground with immense pain shooting from her ribs. Webbed fit pinned her down; His weight could crush her if he applied more pressure. Blood mingled with sweat dripped from him onto Hinata's forehead. The contaminated droplet slid and stung her eyes.

The creature's breathing was heavy and laboured. Hinata was thinking of the worst as from below, she looked up and her vision was bathed in blinding light and cackling bird voices.

Chidori… 

"I told you it would be your last…" the ugly thing said and also continued in an inaudible tone, "… as well as my last…"

Just before her Byakugan faded, she caught a glimpse of Ino's family jutsu overpowering the creature; her aura becoming one with his.

"_Sasuke…"_ Hinata choked and then faded into abeyance.

* * *

Tell me what you think! 

:-)


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**Standard Disclaimer Apply**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: **Dragon, Akamaru was drugged, but the dosage wasn't a large amount; Kiba realised his mistake before he was mauled over by Akamaru. (Thank goodness Ino and Hinata stopped Akamaru just in time!): Prologue, almost at the end of the chapter.

**Thanks everyone for reviewing **:-)

* * *

Ino dispelled her '**Shintenshin no Jutsu – (**Mind Body Change Technique) when she was sure that Sasuke was fully catatonic. Kiba had managed to strike a clean and enormous blow on Sasuke's crown while mustering the last of his energy to utilize the Inuzuka clan's basest technique – All Fours. 

After delivering the harsh blow, Kiba sank to his crouching position. He was very lucky to have survived the Chidori, especially one coming from Sasuke Monster. Kiba was shocked to see Sasuke's full transformation into a horrid-looking dinosaur.

Looking beyond his tired legs, he saw a heavily wounded Sasuke and … Hinata! Kiba crawled towards his female comrade.

Ino was silent when she saw how Kiba handled Hinata affectionately, cradling her on his lap and the anxiousness in his voice as he cried her name aloud.

Once.

Twice.

Three times…

Ino breathed a deep breath and walked forward to her boyfriend and Hinata. She passed by Sasuke and ran her eyes over his distorted features.

_What happened to you?_ Ino asked mentally, though feeling no remorse whatsoever. With a kunoichi's observational skills, she suspected that Sasuke had a bloody battle before he fell from the sky.

_Someone must've packed in a huge jutsu. _Instead of feeling gratified, Ino felt sullen. _There are some really bad guys out there._

Deep in her heart, Ino knew that one day, those really bad guys out there would come to Konoha and destroy what is left of the innocence and peace. Ino formed a square with her thumb and index finger.

"**Shinranshin no Jutsu –(Mind Derangement Technique)."**

Ino disrupted the spiritual flow around. _We have to stick together, fight together and win victoriously together._ She fuddled Hinata's mind to wake up.

* * *

Naruto flashed by in her dream. 

Kurenai… Kiba… Shino… Neji… Gaara… Sasuke…

_Sasuke… _Flashes of clips showing Sasuke's ugly face and those ghastly wings and his grossly unchanged attitude… _What have you become?_

Hinata also wondered in her mind the reason of Naruto's insistence of bringing Sasuke back; Naruto's fierce loyalty towards his former teammate, Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura…. And … _Ino?_

Hinata saw a whimsical image of Ino floating, a dream-like quality as she felt hypnotized by her clear blue eyes. The translucent Ino beckoned her and called out her name.

Hinata steadily followed the voice and felt herself being pulled back into awareness. She remembered the last incident that happened and stood up fairly quickly. Enormous pressure from the rush of blood to her head gave her a minor headache, but Hinata ignored the sting and urgently, almost rashly used the Sunshin no Jutsu (Body Flicker) to get to Sasuke.

Hinata diligently worked on tending for his wounds with Mystical Hand Technique, and at the same time, treating the blistering Cursed Seal that had caused the repeated comma pattern all over his body.

"Hinata, stop!" Ino pushed Hinata's healing hands away from the victim. "He doesn't deserve your healing touch!"

Hinata was appalled and grabbed Ino's wrist and swiftly pulled her down to the same eye level as she was – crouching right beside a prehistoric-looking Sasuke.

"Ino," Hinata began gravely, "I will not let a Konoha ninja die in front of me."

"But he's a traitor, Hinata! Don't you understand? He almost killed us just now!" Ino tried to reason with Hinata. Kiba was strangely quiet throughout; he was too tired to argue and he felt awkwardly out of place; his chakra was slowly ebbing away.

_His chakra was slowly ebbing away!_

Kiba's compressed pupils swayed towards the treacherous boy; his pupils recoiled back suddenly, beads of sweat formed almost immediately as Kiba began to feel the atmosphere rising to temperatures of sweltering heat. He tried to warn his girlfriend and Hinata, but his mouth felt drowsy and his eye lids refuse to hover and instead lag even lower.

"I----no… H-i….,"

_We are doomed_.

Those were Kiba's last thoughts as his eyes bore witness to the Exhaustive Cycle from the Cursed Seal, in turn, hearing numerous thuds in front of him and was too sleepy to notice his failing heart beat and ailing voice.

* * *

Whittling past webs and cock-eyed branches, Nuzochi flitted through the entanglement of sickly trees, oddly wilting away as he drew near. He knew what had caused this: Borobua trees dying in their adequate habitat; he could feel it. This was what he was afraid of. 

Increasing his speed, Nuzochi used the necessary hand seals to prepare for the High-Level Sealing jutsu before reaching the hazardous site.

_Please let me be right on time_, Nuzochi prayed.

* * *

Moss dripped from above onto Ino. She had little strength left as her chakra was nearly sucked dry. With her right cheek burrowed on the sticky mud, Ino tried her best to align her eyes towards her moss-covered teammates. _One last time…_

Her heavy left hand groveled through the mud, making a messy trail as she tried to reach for Kiba's hand. _Just ..one… more…… touch._

At long last, she made contact!

Ino poured her strength to gave it one hefty squeeze, but it was all in vain, because the contact was nothing more but the bits of savagely chopped fingers that had fell from the sky.

Ino felt like crying.

Her efforts were exhausted and she couldn't… could not…

* * *

Searing pain ripped through Hinata's left arm as she felt the chakra bounding her muscles dissolving. With her barely activated Byakugan, Hinata refused to give up. She now knew the effects of the Mystical Hand on the Cursed Seal. 

_I helped activate this Exhaustive… Cycle sensei was telling me about. _

Even thinking alone was taking out much of her energy. Panting heavily, Hinata used up all of her chakra and re-enacted the 'Ground Defect' jutsu as a last minute reprieve.

The slight tremor worked wonders on the destructive chakra-eating aftermath. Hinata saw Ino lifting her head a few centimeters off the ground and Kiba roughly turning his body around so his head wasn't stuck to the mud. Although it had lifted the chakra-devouring curse briefly, the malediction of the Exhaustive Cycle wasn't about to end its course.

_Oh no…_

Hinata's Byakugan saw another new black chakra vortex churning around the transformed human-Sasuke. Also, the external and internal wounds of Sasuke had healed rapidly and irrationally and Hinata began to think, _I should've listened to Ino. I shouldn't have healed him._

_It's my entire fault that we're going to die…_

However, Hinata's guilt trip was going to be short-lived as she heard an all-too-familiar velvety voice chanting, "**O-sentikku Chouin." (Authentic Sealing**); a peach dragon-like chakra swirled in the thick air, confidently swimming into the vortex and crammed into the burning coal-coloured Cursed Seal.

Sasuke's body jerked violently and with his back arched too abruptly as the intensity of the healing seal done by the third Torikage (Bird Shadow) began to take effect. Malaise descended upon Sasuke as his face showed anguish and distraught with his mouth open, depicting an awfully suppressed silent scream and his eyes open, but with no discernible pupil; only white and thick red eye veins showing.

Just for a laconic moment did Sasuke's pupils appeared, black and emptiness.

Sasuke passed out cold and sure, his body claimed by Nuzochi and his perfectly manicured hands made Ino pocketed the grotesque fingers as she suspect the chopped-up fingers did not belong to the ex-Konoha ninja.

* * *

The next chapter is ready! I'll post it next week, I guess...

* * *


	4. Why Can't I Remember?

**Chapter 3: "Why Can't I Remember?"**

**Standard Disclaimer Apply**

* * *

**A/N: **I'm definitely going to make Hinata stay on in Bird to nurse Sasuke and send off Kiba and Ino to Lightning Country to continue in their mission, undertaking undercover missions. And so, Kiba will have to sort out his feelings for Ino. I don't want to mess up KibaIno relationship because of the presence of Hinata. She has way too many guys chasing after her, and I will have to spend time for each character's development, which is er... time-consuming. 

Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

One night alone was mere impossible to accomplish anything, but Shodaime Torikage (First Bird Shadow) succeeded in sending an emergency message to Tsunade, sent two Prime Police Force members to help Nuzochi (which she saw through the crystal ball – Telescope Technique), held a meeting with the Daimyou Toki and later cooked up a marvelous plan with Sanate, the Nidaime Torikage. She had finagled all pf the above even before Nuzochi arrived with 3 very exhausted Chuunins and the unconscious Sasuke. 

_They should give me credit for my efficiency; _Shodaime amused herself with her selfish thoughts.

_Stop being so full of yourself, Aniki. You're worshipped enough, _Nuzochi thought dryly.

_Shut up_, Aniki glared at Nuzochi behind her be-ru (veil). _My thoughts are private_. 

_You let your guard down._

Aniki changed the course of verbal attack. _What are you doing prying into a woman's thoughts?_

_Jeez! I'm not a pervert!_

_You implied._

_I did not! If you want to keep your thoughts to yourself so much, why'd you begged Sanate to teach you this technique? You just want to spend more time with her, _Nuzochi 'thought' accusingly.

Aniki went beet-red, thankful she had a veil on that covered every inch of her head. _Why would you want to learn the technique anyway? You could choose not to. You just want to be near her. Hah! You like her._

Aniki did not know whether the message got through to Nuzochi, because he quickly hustled the 3 lethargic Chuunins to the Ward. _Hah! I knew he liked her. Oooh, not past tense. He likes Sanate. _

The three Torikages shared a powerful friendship and their unity had made the people of Songu Sato (Song Village) feel protected, safe and secure whereas its increasing prosperity had brought about a rapid growth in immigration level, most seeking the protection and was also attracted by the country's boom in international trading.

Aniki knew she was being so very over-protective of Sanate and she knew she should loosen her reigns because Sanate will marry one day…

_Arrgh! Why am I acting like I want her all to myself?_ Aniki quickly banished her thoughts when Sanate came by and whisked the comatose Sasuke away to the East Wing.

"Aniki, come quickly," Sanate called softly.

Only Aniki had the power to alter one's facial features by using hypnosis.

* * *

He heard the sibilant birdcalls. 

His eyes stirred.

A dulcet warble from the chorus of bird twittering roused Sasuke from his deep slumber. His woozy mind clicked when he relished nature's subtle 'alarm clocks' for he wouldn't fancy the dull blaring of a buzzer in his muzzy state.

He sat on the warm bunk and recollected his thoughts while a yawn overtook him. Rubbing his eyes, he pegged the eiderdown aside and jumped off the bed. His feet hit the soft carpet, which absorbed most of the shock impact.

The first blush was peeping into the east room; daybreak crept in through the opened door to the veranda. The sweeping interior veranda, classic white exterior and the overall simplicity of the room worked the smile lines of Sasuke's lips.

He walked to the veranda and took in the scenery. Immersed in a lush rainforest with glassy lakes and prolific birdlife, this tranquil retreat seemed unreal. Sasuke also noticed the backyard (he assumed) was littered with small alcoves with wooden bench seating throughout, bolstering the classic experience. The place is so preserved it's almost pickled.

Sasuke turned around to admire his capacious room. Clad in amber colours, the room's aesthetics are laden with character and Sasuke wondered what does the building look like outdoors.

The spice of pancakes whisked by; the redolence seemingly walking to his room. Stomach grumbling, Sasuke darted across the room and opened the door to welcome breakfast. His eyes spied the silverware atop an equally shiny silver tray and a dashed once over at his breakfast before meeting the eyes of the holder.

"Good morning, Sasuke." A pair of slanted eyes greeted the pajama-clad boy warmly.

"Good morning, ma'am," Sasuke offered to help her carry his food.

Nuzochi let him. He opened his mouth to correct Sasuke's innocent error, but he felt he should let his guest eat first. After a few minutes of watching the famished boy finish his pancakes, maple syrup and vegetarian curry, Nuzochi cleared his throat.

"How do you like the room?"

Sasuke wiped his mouth with a napkin. "It's… comfortable." Sasuke sat back on the plush seat and eyed the classy décor appreciatively. "What am I doing here?"

"Ah. You were rescued and brought here," Nuzochi said, still smiling.

"How long have I been unconscious?" Sasuke felt fine and thought that he passed out, instead of suffering massive injuries in an accident.

"One night."

Suddenly, Sasuke felt disturbed as he tried to recall his memory. A flurry of questions tumbled out of his mouth, almost in unison: "Where is this? Where am I? Who are you? What happened to me? What's my name?"

Sasuke was horrified. He repeated his last question, "What's my name?"

Nuzochi answered simply, "You are Sasuke."

"Why can't I remember?" Sasuke cried.

The caftan-clad Nuzochi rose and tapped Sasuke's head with his index finger. "That, my boy, is a mystery."

* * *

If any of you are confused, I will try my best to clarify it through my fics... Thanks for taking to time to read, and **Review. :-)**

**A BIG HUG to all those who reviewed and especially to those who had kept reviewing. **

**I love you guys. group-hug:D**

P.S: It's one-sided love. Poor Sasuke! Unless of course, my mind takes a sharp turn and decideds to change it based on a wild whim.


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **I'm so sorry for the long update and the short chapter. I'm just not sure where I want my story to go.

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

**Standard Disclaimer Apply**

Sasuke jogged down the wide apricot stairs to the capacious living room. His three saviors stood there with their mouths hanging open.

Sasuke didn't pay attention to their jaw-dropping stupor, but instead grasped their hands and shook it in fast strokes.

"Thank you for saving my life," Sasuke uttered gratefully at Kiba, careful not to hug him. Sasuke repeated the sentence to Ino, but with much deliberation in their handshake. Admitting in his own mind, _she looks hot! _, as his eyes scanned her whole skimpy attire.

Although he was very taken over with his male hormones, he could also judge the intense penetration from Kiba's needle-like eyes. Sasuke knew where to draw the line. Since it was them who saved him, he would not allow himself to mess up their relationship.

And then, he came to the third and final person.

He drew his breathe suddenly as his mind literally keeled over. Everything about her reminded him so much about something, someone…. Who? Wha---?

Flashbacks came in torrents. The scene of seeing a girl with tinged eyes looking up at him fearfully; blood was dripping out of her eyes.

_Was her tears blood? Why is she lying in the mud?_

So many questions, and so little time to analyse them. He needed someone to answer them for him. A migraine took over his mind, and apparently numbness of his nerve cells followed. His whole body fell on her, knocking both of them to the ground.

She squeaked in surprise as she felt his heavy weight pressing onto her.

"Sasu- " Hinata began calmly, although her inner-heart was beating rapidly, her body alerted to the extremely close male body that has caused her to flush rather adorably in Sasuke's eyes. Their eyes met for mere seconds.

"Did I hurt you? I didn't mean it, I swear…" Sasuke's rambling was finished with an 'ooof'. Someone with long nails, who had hurriedly grabbed him by his collar, unceremoniously threw him back.

And he heard a female voice said, "I know you look a lot like Naruto with the blond hair and blue eyes, but you're not. Stop acting like him!"

He heard her irritation and wondered what she meant by that. _And who is this Naruto?

* * *

_

**eep! tell me what you think. ;o**


	6. A Slap in His Face

**Author's Note: **Squeals Read on!

* * *

**Chapter 5: A Slap in His Face**

**Standard Disclaimer Apply**

_Baka! _Aniki heard Sanate's scream in her mind.

_What? _Aniki asked innocently, whilst knowing what she had done.

_I told you to alter his appearance a little, not change his entire look! _Sanate came very close to strangle the veiled Aniki.

_Relax… Sasuke will never be Naruto. Furthermore, he doesn't even look like Naruto. It's just the blonde hair and blue eyes. Besides, _Aniki thought firmly, _it's a test for Hinata._

_What kind of sick joke this is?_

_Think, Sanate. Hinata is the only kunoichi that I know that could possibly turn Sasuke away from the path of destruction. You wouldn't want Orochimaru to win. You want us to win._

Silence commenced. Sanate had her palm on her face.

_Why do you have so little confidence in Hinata?_

Sanate jolted uncomfortably, palm away from face.

"I don't," Sanate said softly, "Alright, have it your way."

Aniki smiled serenely behind her veil.

"Those three are suppose to be on a mission, though."

"I've taken care of that. Tsunade had dispatched another team for that. Sasuke's appearance here could not yet be known to the Konoha ninjas. No ninjas from there are allowed to come here for the time being, especially Naruto. We don't want unpleasant memories to trigger in Sasuke," Aniki uttered complacently.

"What if Sasuke unconsciously tapped into his Cursed Seal? All Hell would break loose," Sanate put forward her point anxiously.

"Sanate, Sanate. Don't worry too much. The 'Authentic Seal' is the most ancient sealing method that had never failed in my generation," Aniki replied matter-of-factly.

"If you're so complacent about this, why do you still want to keep Ino, Kiba and Hinata here?" Sanate argued.

"I know what you're thinking, Aniki. You're thinking, what if the Cursed Seal starts to mutate and break the Barriers cast by the seal? You'd be relying on Ino's family jutsu to control Sasuke's body. Also, Kiba is here to keep track of Sasuke's activities with his excellent smell, am I right? And Hinata here because of her Byakugan, to monitor the Seal's progress…"

Aniki sighed and tittered, "I could never keep anything from you, Sanate. Although, did you know that the fingers Ino found was from Kabuto…"

* * *

Ino threw a look of loathe at Sasuke in red gear. "Don't you dare take advantage of Hinata!" Kiba growled at Sasuke. 

The sight of Sasuke made Kiba very uneasy. Even though he knew it is of utmost importance that Sasuke's real identity would be kept a secret, he still could not understand why the team is still here when they are suppose to head to Lightning Country to find Konoha's missing messenger.

"I'm fine, Kiba. Ino." Hinata pulled away from Kiba's protective grasp and offered a hand to the fallen Sasuke.

"I'm so sorry that my teammates had over-reacted," Hinata said sweetly.

Dazed, Sasuke accepted her hand. "Er… that's alright, but… who is this Naruto? Do I know him?"

Ino took a step forward and hit Sasuke hard on the head. "Of course you don't!" Her voice raised a few decibels high. Hinata and Kiba sweatdropped.

Sasuke rubbed his head and resort to stay away from Ino. _She's a very violent girl_, he thought. While he was rubbing the growing bump on his head, Sasuke spied a very beautiful lady standing besidea veiled person on a higher floor.

His eyes met with her cerulean ones and he saw his own image in her eyes.

He blinked, and she was gone. The veiled person was left standing, now with the dark-haired 'ma'am'.

Sasuke tugged Hinata's arm. Hiis eyes never left the pair. Although both of the adults stared right back at Sasuke, his gaze never wavered under theirs. Even so, he whispered to Hinata, "Who are they?"

Feeling the urgent tug on her arm and the warm breath on her cheek, Hinata turned to face Sasuke, and replied, "They are the leaders of Bird Country." At some point, Hinata figured Sasuke could most probably forgot most of the 'ninja' terms and so used simple, comprehendible English. "They are very kind and offered to lent us a place to rest."

"The bond between ours and theirs must be pretty strong," Sasuke commented.

"Our?"

"Yeah. Aren't I from your country?" Sasuke enquired.

Admittedly, Hinata should have never doubt Sasuke's ability to guess. "I'm not sure. What made you say that?"

"I don't know," Sasuke shrugged his shoulders. "I just felt that the looks that you guys have given me seems to indicate face recognition." He broke his gaze at the 'leaders' and turned his face towards Hinata's direction.

I suppose Ino could forgive Sasuke for miscalculating the distance between him and Hinata before he turned, but Kiba flared up at how close Hinata and Sasuke's faces were.

Hinata froze when Sasuke whirled around and their lips met.

At first, Hinata went numb and she was too shock to do anything. Second, voices began screaming in her head: _why did I tilt my head to whisper back to him? AARGH! Oh no!…_

Sasuke could feel the heat from Hinata's face. She was blushing madly and he was… enjoying her reaction. Sasuke purposely faked a stunned expression on his face and refuse to budge. As he was thinking of deepening the kiss, he felt Hinata wriggling and without warning, she slapped him in the face!

Someone wolf-whistled at the commotion and applauded. Kiba and Ino cold not help cracking up whilst Aniki rushed to tell Sanate. Nuzochi's eyebrows were now permanently etched high on his forehead…

* * *

**O.O What did youthink of this chapter?**


	7. What On Earth Are You Running A

**Author's Note: **It's a lovely day for reading!

* * *

**Chapter 6: What On Earth Are You Running Away From?**

**Standard Disclaimer Apply**

"Man!" Sasaki thumped Sasuke on the back, which sent Sasuke bending over in pain. "You are the only person I know that could bring out Hinata's ferocious side. Such a physical reply as well!"

Sasuke looked at Sasaki's grin. He saw the grin more like a smirk. However, Sasuke shrugged the feeling as Sasaki began explaining to him on how Bird Country operates. His cheek still stung though from the abrupt contact of Hinata's hand.

He rubbed his pinkish cheek unconsciously.

"Now, see here, Sasuke. This is the main street of Hidden Song where everyone is welcomed to shop, sell and bargain. Any rifts will be immediately suppressed by the Elite Force standing guard on the trees." Sasaki waved at someone almost totally obscured by the thick branches and lush leaves. The tree is almost 25 ft high, and honestly, Sasaki had memorized the guard's positions and acted like he have excellent eye-sight, not knowing that Sasuke can discern the person hidden among the tree very clearly.

Sasuke absent-mindedly noted that every guard had a symbol or Chinese character on the back of their uniform. He began to ponder on the flashback he had just now when he saw Hinata's white eyes.

* * *

"Hinata, I can't believe you've actually kissed Sasuke!" Ino squealed with uncontained awe. "You could be the first girl that have ever been that close to his lips." 

"Ino," Hinata sighed. "It was just an accident. Besides, Sakura probably kissed him before." _And besides that, I'm close to becoming a married woman._

"I highly doubt it," Ino clicked her tongue twice and wagged her finger. "If I still have the hots for Sasuke, I would've been mighty jealous. I mean, when you kissed him, his hand was like reaching out to your waist and his whole body was slowly turning towards you. Body language speaks louder than words, you know, Hinata. He would definitely want to kiss you again."

Hinata tossed a lilac towel at Ino in which she received it gracefully. "Come on, Hinata. It's time to start to think about dating guys."

Hinata raised an eyebrow at her, "And dating Sasuke is alright? Weren't you very blatant about his treachery? Has the feeling passed so quickly already?"

Ino winced at the acidity in Hinata's words. "Hey. Look here, Hinata. I can be pretty stubborn about my feelings toward him. I would just love to kill him right now for all the past injuries he had caused to our friends. He made them suffer until the brink of their death. He is the caused of sorrow even though it was not him who inflicted the pain unto our comrades. But," Ino snapped her hair-band, "He cannot remember now can he? It's like starting all over again for him. He is fresh of evil, and before he can remember the tragic darkness, some girl could probably fill him with love, genuine and pure."

Ino looked pointedly at Hinata. Hinata's eyes were downcast.

Ino gathered Hinata's loose hair in her hands and bundled them into a ponytail behind Hinata's neck. Their faces were mere inches apart.

"You are the one. He remembers you, not Sakura at the moment. So, you could use that to guide him back to retribution. Konoha cannot afford to loose any more. I can't even bear thinking about it…" Ino trailed off. Her warm breathe tickled the fine hairs surrounding Hinata's lips.

"Ino…," Hinata started as she saw tears dribbling down her cheeks. The blonde beauty released Hinata and dismissed the sudden chilly atmosphere.

"Here," Ino handed the purple towel back to Hinata. "Relax yourself in the hot springs. I'm going to look for Kiba." Ino wiped her tears hastily and hurried out of the private bath.

Grasping the fleece-like towel, Hinata murmured softly, "But you don't understand, Ino. I have clan duties to fulfill."

* * *

:Flashback:

* * *

"_Hinata, please stop," Neji's voice rang out._

_Hinata's footsteps hesitated, however, she decided not to, but still she was a moment too late.; Neji held her hand in his._

"_Hinata," Neji started again. "What on earth are you running away from?"_

_His question wrung her mind into high-drive, soreness in her throat and the insistence to speak her mind. _

"_How could they ever suggest such a crude proposal, Neji? You don't agree with it do you?" Hinata looked over her shoulder. Neji could sense the stubbornness in her voice, the adamancy in her tone and the urgency in her eyes. Even so, he could not deny what he felt._

"_Hinata…" biting the urge to pronounce '-sama'. "Hinata," Neji tried again. "It is my duty to protect you and I shall do so for the rest of my life." He hugged her from behind, intertwining his arms around her tiny waist._

_Not surprisingly, Hinata forcefully turned herself around to look at him. "You understand that I feel strongly for you, but as a very kind brother. Naruto-kun is my…" Neji's voice interrupted her confession._

"_Uncle Hiashi wouldn't allow it."_

"_Neji!" Hinata grabbed his shoulders. "Father cannot decide my happiness." Neji opened his mouth to say something, but Hinata beat him to it, "I know I have clan duties to fulfill, but I already have a way out on that. I would carry out my responsibilities as a dutiful heiress until Hanabi is old enough to be heir. 'Til then, we could renounce the marriage and you could-" _

"_Marry Hanabi instead?" Neji fumed. "Hinata! I wish there was no conditions tied for you to be heiress, because I do not wish to be in this position. I do not even have much say in this." Neji wanted to add that he would feel content just getting to follow her even if she were married to someone other than him. But the situation is different: he was given the chance to wed Hinata._

"_Yes, you do! You could disagree! Father treats you like his own son now. Your opinions are highly valued…"_

"_Hinata!" It was Neji's turn to grabbed her shoulders. "I love you, goddamnit! Couldn't you see that?"

* * *

_

:Flashback: end

* * *

Hinata sighed again at the flashback. She had been sighing a lot today. She rolled her head and stretched her arms on the wooden edges. Warm water suckled her skin thoroughly and Hinata playfully paddled to the middle of the bath, her head bobbed on the temperate surface. 

Regarding the flashback above, Hinata accepted the proposal quietly, however, she purposely accepted this mission to get away from Neji and the Hyuuga clan. She knew Neji meant what he said and she could not bear to break his heart, even if it meant sacrificing her own happiness.

_I can always try to love him back.

* * *

_

**What do you guys reckon? Tell me in reviews >

* * *

**


	8. You Tried To Kill Us!

whoosie-daisies. Here you go:)

hh------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------hh

**Chapter 7: You Tried To Kill Us!**

"Isn't Hidden Song a wonderful place to live in?" Sasaki began to describe the shinobi village in as many beautiful phrases and adjectives that he could think of.

"Majestic… Safe… Prosperous…"

Sasuke began to wonder how a tiny country could become an international trading centre, especially in exports of their own natural resources: (in terms of) fashion, pastry, tourism (exotic Birds from all over Bird Country gather in Hidden Song) and security (they don't have three kages for nothing).

"Attractive… Cozy… Plentiful…"

_The city is even protected by an illusion gimmick, some gen-juts or something. _Sasuke couldn't quite comprehend the shinobi terms of _genjutsu, kinjutsu, doujutsu _etc, however, he knew how powerful the genjutsu upon this Village is. Sasaki said that anyone who does not have an invitation by the Daimyou or three kages does not come in. It's like they have security cameras (through eyes of guards at gate). In short, Hidden Song via city is invisible, even to the Sharingan and Byakugan.

"_Then, how the hell do traders know where to find this Village?" Sasuke asked._

"_They don't, unless they send in an application form. After that, we would check the traders' background info and their credibility before letting them in. Safety is a big issue here, since Hidden Song is relatively small and we don't want any terrorist getting in and blowing up the Village," Sasaki explained matter-of-factly._

"Suave… Bustling… Exotic…"

Sasuke rolled his eyes; Sasaki's on a roll. Sasuke flipped his slanting bangs back and his eyes rested on a very inconspicuous pagoda. White concrete steps winded up the little hill to a square-patterned platform; the walls of the pagoda was painted an oily white with forest-green upward-curving roofs over the individual stories; hanging copper coins adorned each roof. And finally, huge komainu (guardian lion-dogs) statues stood stoically, guarding the entrance of the pagoda possessively.

The thick tree branches rustled warningly, obscuring the pagoda even more; the howling winds warned passer-bys to walk away. A flash of brilliant light appeared on the platform and swiveled in through the komainus, giving a pat on their heads as she passed. It was Sanate-sama.

"Hey, Sasaki!" Sasuke halted Sasaki and then nodded his head towards the pagoda. "Can we go inside there?"

Ghostly pale, Sasaki slapped Sasuke on the back of the head.

"Hey! What was that for!"

Recovering, Sasaki admitted to Sasuke, "Well, villagers are not allowed in there. I don't know why, but I've heard some stuff about it from the Elite Forces (apparently jounins). Anyone who is not Aniki-sama, Nuzochi-sama or Sanate-sama has no right to go in, unless they want to evoke the wrath of spirits."

Silence issued, however, Sasuke's wheels were turning. _Spirits…?_

"Come on. I'll show you something even better!" Sasaki dragged a protesting Sasuke out of the ghostly area.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In slow pants, Hinata emerged from her practice with her tai chi sword. The narrow blade sword was a gift from Sanate-sama as she insisted that Hinata needs to know at least a few moves to it, just in case her Byakugan proved useless in battle. Hinata received the sword during her success of becoming a Chunnin.

"_Because of the construction and techniques of the narrow blade sword, blocking requires the use of soft, nonviolent power. The defensive techniques of the sword are very much like those of the bare hand maneuvers; both require the ability to stick to an opponent while avoiding an enemy's attack," Sanate said to Hinata._

"_I have only one week to teach you," Sanate informed. "I'm needed in Bird Country after that."_

_Hinata nodded, her set of white eyes showed determination. **I will master the techniques of the Tai Chi sword within a week!**_

_Sanate had chosen this sword for Hinata, because she knew Hinata excels in defensive techniques, and not so on offensive. Even so, this sword provides varying degrees of attack; it can be deliberately defensive and switch to ardent offensiveness. "The techniques of the narrow blade sword require the smooth circulation of chakra to all parts of the body. Because the Tai Chi narrow blade sword is very flexible, you must have the ability to pass chakra into the sword to momentarily harden it._

_Soudai busuu (Grand Circulation)!" The sword hardened, Sanate's chakra still emitting from it. "Keep the chakra flowing."_

Holding the sword loosely, Hinata led her chakra flow through her wrist to the sword, remembering her sensei's words. Wind blew past her, tugging the hem of her silk bathrobe up. Unfortunately for those peeping Toms, Hinata had worn thigh-length pants.

"_Now, change the shape of the sword with your chakra."_

Hinata remembered how she had reacted, and till today, she chided herself for not believing in her own potential of actually doing that. She held the sword at arm's length with the tip pointing forwards in her Byakugan stance. To the peeping Toms' unbelievable eyes, the sword shone blue and became much longer, seemingly a larger and longer version of a machete.

Without warning, Hinata cried, "Tenjiku Tateru (Celestial Slash)!"

All the two people hiding behind an hedge saw a beaming blue light head towards them…!

Sasuke yelped and scurried out from the hedge. Because of the sudden flash of light, he was momentarily blinded. So, he ran without looking and…

**THUMP!**

He fell on something lumpy. Able to fathom what he's fallen upon, since his hand met with silk, Sasuke couldn't help but flush a little. He heard a sigh.

"Sasuke, please stop gripping my waist and get off." Hinata couldn't believe she actually said, '_gripping my waist'_, but she had no choice; his grip was making her ticklish.

Daring to open his eyes, his vision was decorated with starry specks and a very erotic image in front of him: Hinata's milky collarbone and the wide opening of her bathrobe let him view the creamy skin just above her cleavage which (he growled) was covered. However, before he could emit any more sounds, he felt the sharp tip of cool metal on his Adam's apple.

"Get off, or else," she said threateningly.

Sasaki yelled from a far corner, "Oi! Get off of her, Sasuke. Unless you want to get slashed and singed like that hedge!"

Sasuke scrambled off of Hinata and turned to look at her handiwork; the hedge sported a new bronze look with a wide cut down to its roots right through the middle.

Smirking, Sasuke put on an act, "Oh my GOSH, Hinata! You tried to kill us!"

Dusting herself as she stood up, she went pink but then shook herself out of it and smartly retaliated, "What were you two doing there? Did you know this is the ladies' hot springs? Hmm?"

Without batting an eyelash, Sasuke looked at Sasaki. "I didn't know that, he brought me here."

However, when Hinata turn to 'look' at Sasaki, he was long gone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**HAHAHA. **It was great fun writing this chapter! Sorry for the long update; have exams ;( and too preoccupied in YouTube :P


End file.
